galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
Tia
'Tia '''is one of the main protagonists in Galactik Football. She plays attacking midfield for the Snow Kids and is the first person to have developed the The Breath of Akillian in over 15 years. She is the love interest of Rocket. Tia later becomes the third captain of the Snow Kids. Appearance Tia is shown to have a fairly slender figure. She has white-grey hair and large pale green eyes. Personality Tia has always had a secretive and independant personality and usually doesn't reveal her secrets to anyone except Rocket, who she immediately became open to and had a liking towards upon their first encounter, only growing in subsequent episodes until she and Rocket both expressed their feelings of love towards one another, thereby remaining a couple till the show's end. As the series went on, she became closer with her other teammates and also other characters like Kira and Norata ( Rocket's parents ). She was secretive in season one, but when she returned to the match against the Red Tigers, she bonded more with her teammates, and when the team accepted Rocket as the captain, she was more friendly with the Snow Kids. She can also be quite quiet and shy, but on the football pitch, you'd better watch out ! She's also best friends with Mei and gets along with her fellow team-mates relatively well. Tia is also a very kind person as shown when she creatively thinks of Rocket's sixteenth birthday present. However, she is also shown to be determined and refuses to let anything get in her way. Tia also has skills learned from her governness Stella in the kitchen. This is seen when Tia takes over for the pirates kitchen robot during the trip to rescue her parents. Artie and Sonny make sure she gets a much needed rest and in return Tia cooks the pirates a meal that Sonny says is possibly the best meal he's ever had onboard the Black Manta. Tia is also a sharp observer and helps the situation during the rescue attempt of her parents by videotaping the codes needed to get into the system. When speaking to the team after her return from the pirates, she has nothing, but nice things to say about them. Tia is the only member of the team that the pirates willingly took onboard for a mission, and the second member of Snow Kids to take of with the pirates. Tia is calm and careful, but can also get angry fast, and while this means she is happier to allow D'Jok, Micro-Ice and Rocket to take the majority of the goal-scoring, she still scores beautiful goals when the opportunity presents itself. Skills Tia is the very first person to use the Breath of Akillian in 15 years, as it was considered that it vanished during the Ice Explosion. This leads to the team depending on her during their early matches until other members developed the Breath. She is well-known for her famous « backflip-kick » and she has been seen using it in almost every match. She kicks the ball as high as she can, flies up until she reaches it's level, flips backwards and kicks it towards the goal. In the field, she knows how to deal one on one, she demonstrated defeating Rocket at the Sphere. She also has rather good tackling skills. She has great control over the Breath, probably because she was the first to master it. Also, when she gets angry or stressed, she goes straight for the goal and usually the ball finds the target. Tia is probably one of the most skillful Galactik Football players, showing she is really at ease with a foot ball especially when she uses the Breath to do some amazing air-based football tricks and her skills were showed at the beginning of the series. Tia is also one of the only three aside Ahito and Rocket to receive enhanced training in controlling and mastering the breath by Dame Simbai, another testament to her maturity and skill in the use of the flux. History Compared to many of the Snow Kids, Tia had a privileged and secluded upbringing. Born on Akillian in the aftermath of the Great Explosion, she travelled extensively throughout her childhood with her parents who were diplomats. As a child, her parents had little time for her and she was raised mainly by her governess, Stella. At some point in her childhood, she was striken by an unexplained fever, a result of her exposure to the Meta-Flux at the time of her birth. She developed the Breath as a small child, something her parents and the Flux Society failed to identify. She also has a particular interest in film and photography. Tia first appears in the series in ''A New Hope when her spaceship crashes on Akillian. She is rescued by Rocket and taken to his secret cave where she reveals she is searching for Aarch in order to join his team. Her use of the Breath in try outs astounds everyone present and guarantees her a place in Aarch's original seven chosen players. Intially, she remains shy and secretive and it is only after Rocket joins the Snow Kids that she begins to make a connection with her team. Her use of The Breath makes her a target in early matches as the Snow Kids are heavily reliant on her skills to score. After she was injured in the Wamba's game by a dangerous foul, Tia returned to Akillian where the police were waiting to arrest her. It was revealed that she had used actors to portray her parents in a video message to give herself permission to be on the team, however Artegor Nexus had learned from the Wamba's that she was a runaway and had called the police. Tia was then taken back to her home on the Obia Moon and forbidden by her parents to return to the team. However she and her nanny hatched a plan and using her skills with a camera, she created a looping video of her sleeping to fool the guards who kept watch over her. She then returned to the team on Akillian and helped to win the match against the Red Tigers which qualified them to participate in the Galactik Football Cup as representatives of Akillian. After Callie Mystic told Tia's Parents about the wonders their daughter's football career could do for their image, they allowed her to stay on the team. She later talks to Rocket on the fact that Callie had gotten more out of her parents in one minute than she ever had in 20 years. This shows the ignorance of her parents over Tia. Over the course of the series, her attitude towards the other members of the team became very relaxed and she began to make friends with them quickly. Once they reached Genesis Stadium, she suprised Rocket by tracking down his mother and reuniting them on his birthday which lead to disasterous consequences in their friendship. After everything was straightened out, Rocket presented his feelings to Tia after some advice from Aarch by giving her a kiss in the middle of the night and states she had « sweet dreams ». In Season two, four years after winning the cup, Tia and Rocket are boyfriend and girlfriend. However, in the first episode, the couple are shown to be walking through Genesis Forest where Tia decides to film the sights and accidently falls off a cliff and Rocket is forced to save her by using The Breath. Rocket was suspended and left the team, Tia then spent all of her free time trying to find him and eventually was reunited with him as he left the Netherball Sphere in Genesis Stadiums underground although he pushes her away. Tia later leaves Genesis with The Pirates to go and rescue her parents from the Technoid Prison Barge, leaving the team without a midfielder and forcing Yuki to take her place while Ahito plays in goal. After the success of freeing her parents, Tia returned to her post as Midfielder. Tia later faces Rocket in Netherball where she hoped he could see what he had become. Rocket however was not able to see that he was facing Tia, he had hallucinations that he was fighting previous opponents of Netherball. It wasn't until Tia was injured that he actually saw her and realised what he had become, she then told him that she would beat him and successfully outscores Rocket. She then pleads with him to return as he is needed by the team and her. At the end she and Rocket both announce that they are resigning from Netherball. This causes an enormous riot that ends up with the Sphere being destroyed. After Rocket returns she makes up with him. He apologises to her and she thanks him for saving her life in the forest. During the finals against The Xenons, Luur fouls Tia badly, which makes Rocket unsurprisingly angry. She is forced off the pitch and replaced by Mark, she is however returned to the pitch with Ahito where they watch the Penalty Shootout in person. Trivia * A hint of how skilled in Galactik Football Tia is is a fact that she outdone Rocket, the intended All-Stars team member (which means he was the best of them at that moment and has been improving in the Sphere since his suspension), who defeated every other All-Stars member, in Netherball. It's unknown, though, if Rocket was actually playing all-out after realizing who his opponent was, but Tia never resorted to violence herself. This leads to a conclusion that Tia is one of the most skilled GF players, if not the most skilled. Gallery Tia Infobox.png Tia's Red Dress.png Vlcsna77.png Tia Snow Kids Kit.jpg tia5684.jpg t5958t59t.jpg tia8we83.jpg Photo 03-10-14 18 44 01.jpg|Tia 19035.jpg 19044.jpg 19050.jpg bandicam 2018-04-03 23-14-15-693.jpg bandicam 2018-04-03 23-17-20-068.jpg bandicam 2018-04-03 23-18-00-318.jpg bandicam 2018-04-03 23-18-12-876.jpg Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Snow Kids Category:Midfielder Category:Characters